Never Let Go
by skalice
Summary: Sequel to A Thin Line. Quinntiago: genderswap Quinntana with male!Santana. Predominantly fluff and smut. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is a sequel to A Thin Line. Those who have read my other stories know I'm a big sucker for fluff. I can't promise how regular the updates will be, but I'll post when I can. I'll also be tweeting the updates - skalicethomas on twitter.**

 **I'd like to dedicate this entire story to Lauren, the best friend anyone could ever have. She's strong, brave and she never stops fighting. I admire her for that, and she deserves much more appreciation than this silly little story - but I hope it counts for something!**

* * *

Tiago Lopez longs for his family so intensely that he can feel his bones ache. There are simply no words that can describe how much he needs to hold his kids and kiss his wife – and this from a man who deals with the written word for a living.

The surroundings become more familiar as the taxi nears his home. Gradually, he starts to recognise the streets, the trees, the closed storefronts. It's late and the further away from the airport, the fewer people are out. His head is throbbing slightly, the way it always does when he's been traveling. There's a reason he usually lets Jolene handle that part of the job.

He rests his head against the window, finally allowing himself to picture his family. He's been trying to stop himself lately, because it only made him miss them more. But he's so close to them now that he lets it all in.

He has no doubt that Quinn will have tried to wait up for him, but will have fallen asleep anyway. He texted her when he got into the taxi, so she knows when he'll be home and that will have only strengthened her determination to stay awake. He's pretty sure that Mateo will have gone through a similar ordeal. Quinn will have put him to bed with all his usual rutuals to assure a good night's sleep, but the little guy will have been too anxious for his daddy to come home to fall asleep. Riley, on the other hand, won't suffer the same fate. She'll have trusted her mommy when she told her that daddy would be home when she woke up – knowing her as he does, she'll have tried extra hard to fall asleep, so she could see her daddy sooner.

Tiago loves his job – a love that only grows deeper as the years go on and he gains experience and confidence. He knows he's very lucky that he's able to make a living from what is essentially a hobby – books, literature, fiction. He doesn't usually travel for work, though – he prefers to leave that to Jolene, who adores it. But this week-long trip happened to coincide with her long-awaited and well-deserved honeymoon with Jackson, and Tiago was the best person to fill in for her. He doesn't hate it, he even enjoyed himself – but he hates not seeing his family for an entire week.

Just thinking of them warms his heart and puts a smile on his face.

The love between him and Quinn seems to be stronger than ever – whenever he feels utterly convinced that he can't love her any more than he does, she does or says something that makes him fall for her all over again. Other times, just looking at her does the job. She's very career-driven, and he does wish she'd be home more often, or at least earlier at night – but he's known this woman for as long as he can remember. She's always been like this and she's not likely to change. He also knows how much she cares about their family and how hard she tries to make it work.

Mateo is a kick-ass son. He has his dad's jet-black hair, but his mommy's hazel eyes. He's a very affectionate boy, always up for a cuddle with his parents. He's a very brave, talkative little guy who loves to sing, dance and tell jokes. Mateo is also a great observer, noticing details and remembering them to a degree that amazes them often. He needs a lot of love, but Quinn and Tiago have a lot of love to give.

Riley, two years younger than her brother, is a gem of a girl. She has her mother's blonde locks and her daddy's chocolate brown eyes. Quinn and Tiago always joke that their two kids together can't deny being their parents' offspring. Riley is very driven – when she gets something into her head, she never gives up until she gets what she wants. It drives them crazy sometimes. Riley is also very creative. She loves stories and is so hooked on her daddy's bed-time stories that he Skyped with her while he was away to be able to read to her. He recorded himself reading stories for the days he couldn't Skype with her.

Tiago's heart is racing as the taxi stops in front of their house. He's such a homebody that Quinn often pokes fun at him for it, so to be away for an entire week has really stretched his limits. He pays the driver and thanks him. He's pretty sure he would hug the house if he could.

He makes his way inside, leaving his bag in the hallway. A light is shining from the living room and he eagerly makes his way there. His heart skips a beat when he sees his wife. She's awake, but looks extremely tired. It seems to him as if she only becomes more beautiful with age – and she was a stunner already when they were mere teenagers. He's really lost his heart to his woman, but he can't say he particularly minds. There's nobody else he'd want to belong to so irrevocably. "You look like you could sleep for a week, but still you're easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he says softly.

Quinn treats him to a bright smile and they meet each other in the middle of the living room. Tiago wraps his arms around her waist and leans in to kiss her lips. Quinn pulls him closer and kisses him back hungrily, her lips so soft. Her breath is warm as she opens his mouth with hers and she slips her tongue inside. His heart stops and his mind blanks, but his body doesn't need any guidance from his brain. He licks her tongue, she bites his lip lightly. They kiss until they're out of breath, then they kiss again.

Finally, they just stand there, holding each other – and feeling utterly content.

"I'm so glad you're home, baby," Quinn says softly in his ear.

He shivers as her breath caresses his kin. "I missed you too. I have to say, I'm surprised you're awake. It's late and you must be so tired."

Quinn chuckles. "I'm guilty – I fell asleep. I did have the presence of mind to set my alarm for when I thought you'd be almost home, set it to vibrate and kept my phone on my chest so I'd definitely wake up."

Tiago smiles. "I'm jealous of your chest. I missed your chest a lot."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure you did. I got to say, I missed these arms of yours a lot too."

Tiago takes a deep breath. "Mrs Lopez – I would love nothing more than to take you right here, right now."

"But you want to go and check if your kids are still alive after a week without hugs from their daddy?" Quinn reads his mind. He can tell from the look on her face that she doesn't mind, though.

Tiago nods. "Yeah. Wish to join me on my investigation, dear Watson?"

Quinn laughs. "Jesus Christ, you are _such_ a dork." But she takes his hand and they quietly make their way upstairs.

Tiago feels overwhelmed with a sense of belonging as he makes his way through the house. He's anxious not to make a sound on the stairs, hoping that he won't wake up those little bastards who took his breath away with their first. He wants nothing more than to talk to them, hug them and never let them go – but he also knows they really need their sleep.

He opens the door to Riley's room and tears well up in his eyes when he sees his little girl, sound asleep. His little angel, Riley Sophia Lopez. On her nightstand is a copy of the book she wants him to read to her next before bed. Her room is a mess – she definitely gets that from her daddy. He takes a deep breath, employing every bit of willpower he has not to go over there and take her in his arms. Quinn squeezes his hand and it settles him a bit.

Then he makes his way to Mateo's room. Mateo always leaves the door open. He's wearing his favourite pj's – the one with all the cars on it. He seems to be asleep and again, Tiago feels a surge of unconditional love when he sees this little man. Mateo's room the opposite of his sister's chaos-wise. His cars, planes, boats and other toys are all neatly and thoughtfully arranged. There's definitely a system in there somewhere. He takes after his mommy like that. The lamp on his nightstand is on, which means he had a nightmare earlier. It breaks Tiago's heart.

Just as he's about to leave, Mateo's eyes fly open. "Daddy!" he says excitedly as he jumps out of his bed.

"Shh, quiet, your sister's asleep," Quinn admonishes him gently.

"Sorry," Mateo says quickly, then runs to his daddy. Tiago scoots him up in his arms and hugs his son tightly, tears now flowing down his cheeks. "I missed you, daddy," Mateo says quietly.

"I missed you too, buddy," Tiago says, his voice thick with emotion. "Daddy missed you so, so much." He takes in the smell of his son and couldn't feel happier. Tiago blindly reaches for Quinn and she joins in the hug. Tiago wishes they could have Riley here too, but if they wake her up now, her mood will be terrible tomorrow.

"I hear you've been a very good boy, Mateo," Tiago says. "Daddy's very proud of you."

Mateo smiles brightly and in that instant resembles Quinn so much that it's uncanny. "I counted down the days until you were home, daddy. I even made a calendar, mommy taught me!"

Tiago grins. "That's awesome. Now you have to go back to sleep, alright? So you can have a good rest and do well in school tomorrow."

Mateo nods. "I can't wait to tell Miss Lauren that you're home!" Then he yawns, and Tiago puts him to bed. Usually, they sing a song together before he goes to sleep – softly, because Riley's already in bed by that time. But now, Mateo's already fallen asleep before his head hits the pillow.

Quinn and Tiago go to the master bedroom, closing the door behind them. Tiago makes his way to the ensuite bathroom, where he lets the tears flow freely. "I missed you guys so much," he manages to say.

Quinn pulls him close, embraces him lovingly. "We missed you too. But you're back now," she smiles.

They share a soft kiss before getting ready to go to bed. They have sex so often that a week without feeling that intimacy feels like a lifetime, but they're both too tired for that now and instead fall asleep in each other's arms, naked, taking comfort in feeling the other's skin against their own.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn moans softly when she wakes up. She stretches, opens her eyes and frowns in confusion when she spots her husband tiptoeing around the room.

"Honey? What are you doing?" she asks quietly.

Tiago stops and turns to her. "Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up! I was going to go for a run. I only got in one run in San Francisco."

Quinn shakes her head with a chuckle. "You really are addicted. I respect that, I do – but come here and I'll give you a different kind of work-out," she winks, using a sultry voice.

Tiago's throat goes dry. "Aye aye, Captain Lopez."

Quinn throws back the covers, inviting him back to the bed. Tiago forgets all about his plans for a run.

They kiss hungrily, their hands roaming each other's bodies as they reconnect. Quinn flips them over so that she's on top. Tiago cups a breast, squeezing softly, then moves his hand to her ass, squeezing again.

Quinn kisses his neck, slowly, gently sucking on it. He moans when her tongue finds his pulse point. His dick brushes her pussy lips and she pushes her hips into his.

"I missed this spot," she says softly, moving her kisses to his shoulder. "And this spot." To his other shoulder. "And this spot." She gives him a long, very sensual kiss on the lips.

"I missed your lips," he says, then kisses her again.

Quinn moves her kisses to his cheeks, his ears, his chest, his nipples, his legs, his calves, repeating every single time how much she missed that spot. Then she reaches for his dick, which is already throbbing in anticipation.

She purses her lips and kisses the head. "And I missed you too, handsome. So much," she addresses his dick.

She opens her mouth and closes it around his cock. It stretches her mouth, she moans as she takes in his entire length. She pushes her tongue against his skin, her teeth lightly scraping – enough to elicit a hiss from him without pain. She sucks on his dick and fondles his balls, her nails pressing into them lightly.

Very slowly, she takes his dick out of her mouth, licking with the tip of her tongue. He feels his entire body tingle as she sucks on the head, explores under the ridge of his foreskin, then twirls her tongue around the head. While doing this, she closes a fist around his shaft and starts pumping.

Quinn licks her lips and smiles at Tiago, then repeats, but keeps his dick in her mouth longer. He combs his fingers through her hair, juts his hips up a little – involuntarily. She adjusts to it excellently.

Every time Quinn repeats these motions, she adds something – first a flutter of the tongue, then she hollows her cheeks around his throbbing member. He groans softly – this feels so incredibly good. Quinn increases the pace and moans when precum drips onto her tongue. It's becoming very difficult to keep quiet, but he manages – just enough.

Quinn bites a little, then soothes with her tongue. His dick leaves her mouth with a pop and she clearly can't get enough. Her hunger for his dick turns him on so much – and then she keeps him inside her mouth, sucking harder, moaning, sending vibrations over his cock. He doesn't have much control over his hips – they respond, she takes it.

"Babe," he pants. "Shit, I'm so close!"

Quinn knows what Tiago moans: if she doesn't want to swallow, now is the time to pull away.

Quinn Lopez does not pull away.

His balls tighten and send long ropes of hot seed into her mouth. She swallows and sucks, eagerly milking his cock. She sucks him off throughout his orgasm, then keeps suckling softly. She licks her lips happily.

Tiago's out of breath. Finally, he manages: "Quinn, that was incredible."

She winks at him. "I had some catching up to do."

He kisses her lips, tasting himself. Then he cups her boobs and turns their bodies around. She opens her legs for him. He breathes onto her pussy and she shivers. Tiago can feel her nipples harden against the palms of his hands. Her body shifts. He grins, then gives her lower lips an elaborate, open-mouthed kiss.

Quinn is so incredibly wet. The scent of her arousal hits his nose and he takes it in happily. Tiago licks the heavy folds and her body reacts when he reaches her clit. He circles her clit with the tip of his tongue, coaxes it out from under the hood, then closes his lips around it.

Her hips rise, he grabs her ass. He lets go of her clit, makes his way down applying pressure with his tongue, then circles her entrance. Slips his tongue inside, out, pumping – then up to her clit. He repeats the motions, building up a rhyhthm. She closes her legs around his head.

"Tiago," she moans. "So good!"

She bucks her hips into him, rocks them. He loves it. Then he focuses his tongue on her clit, keeps sucking. She almost passes out and when he bites down on it ever so gently, then licks it, she loses it. She squirts, and it's glorious. Tiago laps up her juices, then kisses his way from her pussy, over her stomach and her boobs, to her mouth.

Quinn is panting and delirious. The sight of her is so beautiful and eliciting her orgasm with his mouth always turns him on so much that his erection is almost painful.

Tiago guides his hard dick into her. She jumps lightly, but accepts him eagerly. He thrusts into her slowly, her wetness on his pelvis. His balls slap her thighs. She closes her legs around his hips and fucks him back.

Tiago closes his lips around a nipple and sucks on it happily – he loves her boobs and he knows it turns her on. He can feel the effect of his ministrations as her pussy tightens, her walls squeezing his dick.

He moves his mouth to her other breast, losing himself in the sensation of her warmth, the tightness as it becomes more and more difficult to push through.

She wraps her legs around his hips and locks her ankles, and his dick goes even deeper, his balls tightening. She slaps his ass, her pussy traps his dick – she's now fucking him from underneath him. Her athleticism will never cease to amaze him – and never cease to make him come so fucking hard. Tiago grunts when he feels that sweet release, spurt after spurt of cum filling up his wife. It seems to go on for ages, and then her pussy flutters around his dick, her orgasm prolonging his own. She holds on to his strong arms, pushes herself up a little - her pussy keeps spasming, and it blows his mind.

He collapses next to her and they find each other in a cuddle. They share a lazy kiss and Quinn nestles her head on Tiago's chest. "I love you," she whispers.

He kisses her lips. "I love you too."

"I'm happy you got up early for that run, so we could do this before the kids wake up," Quinn grins. "I'm such a fan of your runs."

Tiago laughs. "I bet you are. I have to say, as much as I love working out, I vastly prefer this. We should probably get dressed now, though. Get breakfast ready for Mateo and Riley."

Quinn kisses his neck. "Good idea."

They take a shower – separately, because they both know they'll get distracted if they don't. Tiago prepares breakfast as Quinn goes to wake up the kids.

"Is daddy home?" he hears Riley ask excitedly.

Then she storms down the stairs, runs to her dad and he manages to catch her before she tackles him. He hugs her tightly as she settles on his arm. "Hey there, baby girl! Daddy missed you loads!"

Riley grins at him. "I missed you too, daddy! I saw you lots but I missed your hugs."

Tiago grins and kisses her hair, hugs her again. "Want some breakfast?"

Then Mateo comes downstairs. He pouts when he sees Riley in Tiago's arms.

"Don't be jealous," Quinn says when she sees their son's face. "You got to hug daddy last night," she says to him softly, making sure Riley doesn't hear. Luckily, Riley is too wrapped up in her father to hear it.

"Come here, let's have a family hug," Tiago suggests.

The four of them hug each other. Tiago and Quinn share a look and they knows they feel the same: this is all they really need in life to be happy: their family. The Lopez clan.


End file.
